Los años no pasan en vano
by jikigane
Summary: Miguel Ángel es asediado por los constantes reclamos de sus hermanos que madure, un día harto de eso sale a la superficie y conoce a una extraña chica con la cual se hace muy cercano, ¿Aquella muchacha será su perdición o su más cercana aliada?
1. Capítulo 1: El tiempo pasa

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

Esta historia se centrara en Miguel Ángel y su alegre forma de ser; es asediado por los constantes reclamos de sus hermanos de que se comporte de una forma más madura, pero él es un espíritu libre que no se preocupa por nada, a menudo le dicen que ya hace mucho dejo de ser un niño y que deje esas bromas totas que siempre suele hacer, cansado sale a la superficie para tomar un poco de aire y se topa con una chica la cual se convertirá en una persona muy cercana o su ruina, a continuación la historia, luces, cámara, ACCIÓN.

_**Cap. # 1: El tiempo pasa**_

Un día normal como cualquier otro, los muchachos se encontraban en la superficie buscando más mutageno, Donnie con su escáner rastreaba cada posible lugar que albergara un contenedor, Rafa al pendiente por si habia algunos pies o kraang que aplastar, Leo trazando la ruta según la lecturas de Donnie y manteniendo orden en el grupo y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Mikey que iba distraído y aburrido, no era que no fuese un ninja de calidad, el problema radicaba en la inmensa curiosidad que tenía por el mundo que le rodeaba, su mundo no se limitaba a unas simples alcantarillas, él podía estar oculto pero su mente no lo estaba, aunque él no se diera cuenta lo que más anhelaba era ser parte de ese maravilloso mundo y eso le daba problemas con sus hermanos mayores los cuales estaban resignados a su destino el cual es vengar la muerte de Tang Shen la fallecida esposa de su padre y Sensei, traer de vuelta a su recién descubierta hermana mayor y asesinar a destructor.

D: Hay uno cerca, aproximadamente a 3 calles a la derecha de aquí

L: Bien sigamos

R: Esta noche está tranquila, el cielo despejado, luces…puag que aburrido quiero acción, como quisiera que algún enemigo estuviera aquí

D: Por el momento no es posible Rafa, no te exaltes y continuemos

L: Shhh hay gente cállense y agáchense

M: (Distraído)….

R: Hey sordo ¿No escuchaste?

M: ¿Qué?... Oh perdón

L: Mikey concéntrate en la misión

R: ¿Qué te ocurre esta noche?

M: Estoy aburrido quiero hacer algo divertido

R: ¿Ves Leo? el concuerda conmigo

L: Shhh

Sobre los techos miraban atentos que es lo que sucedía y solo se toparon con una pareja en actividades románticas

M: Oh cielos

R: Vaya que lindo iré al baño vomitar

D: Leo

L: Si vámonos fue falsa alarma

Al irse de lugar y no encontrar nada en el escáner decidieron merodear un poco ante los constantes gritos de protesta de Mikey, en medio de las calles encontraron un contenedor de basura lleno de juguetes defectuosos, Mikey quedo más que fascinado con lo que habia hay, hubiera podido llevarse todo de haber podido.

M: ¡MIREN ESTO, JUGETES!

R: ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese montón de basura?

L: Vaya Mikey pareces un niño solo mírate emocionarte por un montón de… ¡UNA FIGURA DE ACCION DEL CAPITAN RAYAN YO ME LLEVO ESTO!

D: Y ahí fue toda su madurez

M: Quiero llevarme todos

L: No es posible, Sensei te regañara por haber traído basura a la casa

M: Pero…pero…no es justo tú te llevas uno ¿Porque yo no?

L: Esta bien tienes razón pero solo uno

De todo lo que habia en el contenedor lo que más le llamo la atención fue un avión a control remoto

M: Esto es genial

R: Yo me quiero ir ustedes pueden seguir jugando con su basura yo me marcho

D: Concuerdo contigo Rafa

L: Hey debemos llegar juntos

D: Si las señoras ya terminaron de hacer compras pues vámonos

M: Hey

L: Está bien vámonos

R: Puedo comprender a Leo y su adicción por ese estúpido programa pero no entiendo porque Mikey todavía le gustan los juguetes, eres el único que todavía juega con juguetes

L: Déjalo en paz Rafa, todos tenemos nuestras aficiones y gustos

M: Si a ti que te importa

Al llegar a la alcantarilla y probas su juguete nuevo descubrió que tenía un defecto y fue corriendo donde Donnie para que lo repare, solo le tomo unos cuantos centenares de suplicas lograr que lo repare y al lograrlo lo primero que hiso fue jugarle bromas a los demás pese a lo que le advirtió Sensei.

S: Hijo mío ¿De dónde has sacado ese avión de control remoto?

M: Me lo encontré en la basura y Donnie me lo acaba de reparar

S: mmmm diviértete pero no mas no hagas travesuras con el

M: Seguro Sensei

Mikey estaba oculto en la sala de la televisión y el primer incauto en pasar fue como siempre Rafa el cual no reacciono nada bien a la broma pero bueno qué sentido tendría hacer una broma a alguien si este no se enoja.

M: Jijijijiji esto será bueno

El avión traía un globo atado como un proyectil

R: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTA FRIAAAA! ¡MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEY ESTAS MUERTO ME OISTE!

M: HAHAHA…NO ESPERA NO SOLO FUE BROMA NO AAAAAAAA

Mikey recibió su paliza y Rafa se marchó del lugar pero las bromas no pararon hay, nadie se salvó de las bromas de Mikey el cual estaba encantado con aquel avión, hasta Sensei recibió un poco de las bromas del Dr. Bromastein como le gusta llamarse, pero aquella forma de ser tan espontanea le acarreaba problemas con su familia y con la profesión que la vida le obligo a tomar, es verdad que la mayoría del tiempo no presta atención y sus bromas suelen ser muy molestas pero no lo hace porque no le tome importancia a nada, solo lo hace por escapar de las cosas que lo agobia como el hecho de que muy en el fondo se siente atrapado por su propia existencia.

L: Mikey deja ya de gastarles bromas a todos

S: Hijo mío sé que te gusta mucho ese objeto pero ya estuvo bueno

R: ¿Qué no entiendes que ya no somos niños? Madura y deja de jugar

M: Si me pase con las bromas lo admito pero no tenías que ser tan grosero

R: Y deja de ser tan inmaduro y crese

M: Yo soy maduro

L: Si es verdad pero

M: Leo tú mismo dijiste que todos tienen su manera de escapar del estrés

L: Si pero…

D: ¿Cual estrés? tú no tienes la responsabilidad de curar a un centenar de mutantes hay fuera

M: ¡LES DIGO QUE SOY MADURO!

D: Ui si claro que maduro Deberías ser más maduro como nosotros

M: ¿Cómo ustedes? Ha… creen que todos son maduros

D: Pues claro

M: En primera tu Donnie, te crees maduro y listo pero no eres capaz de decirle a la mujer a la que amas lo que sientes y en vez de eso vas y le tomas fotos a escondidas cuando se está probando ropa interior nueva

D: O/O… ¿PERO COMO LO…? Digo… ¡NO ES CIERTO!

M: Así es lo sabemos Donnie hasta Sensei lo sabe, husmeamos tu laptop… y tu Leo por ser el mayor se te metió en la cabeza que debes ser el papá cuando Sensei no está pero al menor descuido te enamoraste de un monstruo ardiente que casi nos mata y te guardaste el secreto cual niño chiquito desconfiando de tus propios hermanos y por casualidad resulto ser nuestra hermana, y las cosas que le escribías en tu diario, hay debieron leerlas parecías quinceañero enamorado…..espera, lo eres

L: O.O… CALLATE

M: Y tu Rafa eres el más fuerte y podrías haber sido el líder si no fuera porque haces berrinche como bebé cuando le quitan el juguete, te quejas de todo no hay un solo día en que algo no te enfade, (con voz burlona) no me gusta esto, no me gusta lo otro

S: MIGUEL ANGEL CALMATE ERES UN NINJA Y DEBERIAS COMPORTARTE COMO TAL

M: JAMAS QUISE SER UN NINJA

S: O.O

M: ASI ES YA LO DIJE…DE HABER SIDO DIFERENTE, DE HABER SIDO YO UN HUMANO LAS COSAS PARA MI HUBIERAN SIDO OTRA HISTORIA, EL DIA QUE COMENZO TODO NOS DISTE UN PROPOSITO UNICO COMO NINJAS, VENGAR LA MUERTE DE TU ANTIGUA FAMILIA OH LO QUE ES AHORA TRAER DE VUETA A KARAI Y VENGAR LA MUERTE DE TAN SHEN Y ASESINAR A SU ASESINO, SOLO A EL Y A NADIE MAS YA QUE CAMINAMOS POR UNA SENDA DE PAZ ESO RECUERDO

L, R, D, S: o_O

M: Estoy harto me macho de aquí

R: Mikey vuelve

S: Déjalo

Mikey se marchó hacia la superficie muy aturdido por la ira, salió a respirar un poco de aire y calmarse cuando de pronto vio a un montón de kraangs atacando a lo que parecía ser una chica con un disfraz de gato, salto sin pensar a ayudarla aunque el verdadero motivo fue por tratar de quitarse la ira de encima, pelero con varios pero.

_Peleando_

M: BOYAKASHAAAAA…..OYE TU CHICA GATO ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Salió una sombra de la nada y noqueo a Mikey, lo último que vio con poca claridad antes de desmayarse fue ver la mirada de ira de la chica hacia aquella sombra

_2 días después en la alcantarilla_

R: ¿Dónde rayos se metió este mequetrefe?

D: ¿Donde podrá haber ido?

S: Y todo por esa discusión sin sentido…salgan a buscarlo

L, D, R: HAI SENSEI

Mientras estaban en los techos saltando Donnie trataba de llamarlo sin éxito de que conteste y en medio de esos intentos contesto pero no contesto Mikey

D: Vamos contesta

L: Sigue intentando

D: ¿Qué crees que hago?...YA CONTESTO

_Lo pone en altavoz y se escucha la voz de una mujer_

X: Hola ¿Quién habla?

D: ¿La voz de una chica?

L: ¿Cómo?

R: No me jodas

X: Si son los dueños de mi querido amiguito vengan por el a la calle maple 2-35 en Brooklyn

D: ¿Amiguito? ¿Quién habla?

X: Me ha hecho pasar unas noches de locura vengan por el rápido no creo aguantar más estoy agotada

_Cuelga el teléfono_

L: ¿Qué rayos ha estado haciendo?

R: Nosotros preocupados y el otro en sabrá dios que

D: Vámonos

Corrieron sin perder tiempo y después de unos minutos vieron a alguien asomarse por la ventana cerca de una escalera de incendios

X: Hey ustedes muévanse rápido, ¿Tienen otra velocidad a parte de caracol? Me conformo con la de tortuga muévanse y pasen

Al entrar un tanto con recelo vieron a Mikey que dormía en una cama atado

L: Más te vale que sueltes a nuestro hermano o la pagaras caro

D: ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo con él? ¿Por qué esa atado?

X: Relájate muchacho lo ate porque no dejaba de moverse quería atacarme mientras dormía, no dejaba de mencionar a Leo o Rafa o Donnie o aun tal Splinter supongo que son ustedes

X: El me salvo la vida, no me atrevería a hacerle daño a mi Ángel

D: ¿Tu qué?

_Mikey comienza a despertar_

M: Haay mi cabecita….. ¡CHICOS! ¡CHICA GATO! ¿En dónde estoy?

X: Estas en mi casa y te traje cuando me sálvate la vida

R: ¿Chica gato?

X: Me alegra que mi Ángel este bien

M: Gracias y por cierto ese es mi nombre Miguel Ángel

X: Vaya coincidencia

M: ¿Y el tuyo?

X: Emmm pues veras es complicado…..me llamo Kara, Kara Sor-El1

M, L, R, D: o_O

R: ¿Qué te llamas cómo?

1 Nombre propiedad de la DC COMICS, no es mío solo lo tome prestado para la historia

M: Mentirosa ese es el nombre de un personaje de un comic

K: Emmm bueno mi verdadero nombre es un tanto difícil de pronunciar así que escogí el nombre de ese personaje que me gusta mucho

M: Ommm ya veo

ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC LES AGRADE Y PORFIS DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD


	2. Chapter 2: Malas compañias

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SEA A POQUITOS O YA SEA A MUCHOS, EME AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, LUCES, CAMARA, ACCION.

Debido a la última pelea que tuvo con sus hermanos y Sensei Miguel Ángel decidió tomar medidas drásticas hacia este asunto, al conocer a esa extraña muchacha las cosas empeoraran, el conocerla puede llevarlo a algo bueno o a algo severamente malo.

**_Cap. # 2: Malas compañias_**

Han pasado 3 días desde que Mikey conoció a aquella muchacha y han logrado entablar una gran amistad, su apariencia era la de una muchacha morena y cabello negro que le legaba hasta los hombros y era mucho más pequeña que él, decidieron encontrarse cada vez que el tiempo les permitía para pasar el rato, parecía que a medida que más fuerte se hacía su relación con ella más se alejaba de su familia.

_En algún lugar de Nueva York a las 8:00 pm de la noche_

M: Hola Kara

K: Como te va Mikey

M: Muy bien

K: ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu familia?

M: Emmm pues regular, se quejan de mi forma de ser y de las cosas que yo hago, me llaman payaso he idiota estoy harto de eso

K: Vamos no te lo tomes tan a pecho, son tu familia de todos modos

M: Eso es verdad ¿Y tú siendo tan joven como vives sola? ¿Y tus padres?

K: Emm…ellos…murieron hace mucho, vivo yo sola desde hace ya mucho tiempo

M: Omm eso debe ser duro

K: Tú tienes familia y pase lo que pase aunque llegue le día en que tengan que tomar caminos separados siempre los tendrás hay para ti aunque estén muy lejos

M: ES CIERTO

K: ¿Qué?

M: ¿Por qué traías un disfraz de gato la otra vez? ¿Y qué paso con la…ejem…"cosa" que me golpeo?

K: Haha bueno veras yo llegaba de una fiesta de cosplays y esas cosas me encontraron y bueno mataste a todas pero una antes de morir te dio el golpe de gracia eso es todo y después de eso murió

M: ¿Y porque no te asustaste de mí? Todo el mundo lo hace

K: Me salvaste la vida ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

M: Je que bien

K: A demás creí que llevabas un disfraz y que venias de la misma fiesta que yo

M: AAA eso lo explica ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no era un disfraz lo que veías si no al chico más apuesto del mundo?

K: HAHAHAHA QUE GRACIOSO ERES…ejem bueno cuando trate de quitártelo para buscar alguna identificación, busque en cada rincón de ti para ver un cierre o algo pero no lo encontré

M: O.O Cielos te aprovechaste de mi oh no todo es culpa de mi hermoso rostro, ojala no hubiese nacido tan sexi y guapo

K: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME HACES REIR MIKEY HAHAHA bueno no quise que sonara así no mal interpretes no te he manoseado no te preocupes

M: Menos mal

K, M: HAHAHAHA

M: Me alegra conocerte, nunca nadie se ríe de mis bromas

K: Me pareces sumamente divertido….emmm

M: ¿Quieres decirme algo? Solo dilo soy todo oídos

K: Emm no tal vez no quieras

M: Vamos dilo

K: Bien…quiero hacer algo loco contigo Mikey pero para eso tienes que quedarte conmigo esta noche

M: ¿Eh?

_En la guarida sentados en frente del televisor_

S: ¿o_O?…..Leonardo ¿Dónde está tu hermano Miguel Ángel?

L: No lo sé Sensei

R: Desde que conoció a la chica gato sale cada vez que tiene un rato libre

S: ¿Quién?

D: La chica que salvo el otro día, se lo dijimos

S: Oh la chica del nombre extraño…desde que tuvimos esa pelea sale sin decir nada a nadie

_Entra April_

A: Hola chicos les traje pizza

R, L: Hola

M: Gusto en verte

S: Bienvenida April

D: April hola

A: ¿Qué les pasa? Tienen caras largas ¿Y Mikey?

R: Con su nueva amiga

A: ¿Y eso es malo por?

D: Tuvimos un pleito muy fuerte hace tres días justo cuando conoció a esa chica y desde ese momento se ha estado comportando extraño

A: Seguro que se le pasa, no creo que sea malo que tenga amigos

L: Yo también lo creo, el siempre quiso muchos amigos humanos

S: No se fíen hijos míos (Sensei en sus adentros: Espero que mi presentimiento solo sean ideas mías)

Era la mañana del día siguiente y todos se dieron cuenta de que Mikey no habia llegado a dormir a casa, Sensei estaba con el alma en un hilo ya que el más pequeño de sus hijos no habia vuelto a casa, y al caer la noche mando a sus demás hijos y a April a buscarlo.

S: Estoy muy preocupado por ese muchacho, Donatello hijo mío por favor encuéntralo, vayan a buscarlo

D: Hai Sensei

L, R: Hai Sensei

S: Perdóname por haberte hecho quedar April pero tienes que ayudarme a buscar a mi hijo

A: No se preocupe Sensei yo también estoy muy preocupada por Mikey

Todos salieron a buscar Mikey, Donnie encendió su t-phone para buscar la señal del t-phone de Mikey, tardaron un buen rato en encontrarlo, fue muy grande su sorpresa al averiguar dónde estaba.

L: ¿Ya lograste localizarlo Donnie?

D: Mmmm no, espera no seas impaciente

A: ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

R: Ugh…ojala no hubiéramos peleado, es como si hubiera pasado de un chico alegre y espontaneo a un rebelde que no obedece a nadie y creo que todo es por culpa de esa...como se llame

L: Kara

R: Si esa

D: ¡YA LO LOCALIZE…ESTA POR AQUÍ A TAN SOLO 3 MANZANAS!

L: Corran entonces

Todos corren y ven un edificio lleno de luces y gente festejando, al parecer era una fiesta

D: Según mi t-phone el…esta…hay dentro

R, L, A: ¿¡QUE!?

R: ¿ESA IDIOTA FUE CAPAZ DE METER A MIKEY EN ESE LUGAR?

A: ES UNA PESIMA INFLUENCIA PARA MIKEY

R: ahí solo hay humanos ¿Cómo habrá logrado meterse?

L: Esperen…es una fiesta de disfraces

D: Técnicamente es un evento denominado por la cultura urbana conocida como otaku como cosplay, es un concurso de cosplay

R: Gracias por la lección rey de los ñoños

D: Hey

L: Dejen de hablar que estoy pensando en cómo podremos entrar sin que nos vean

A: Solo entremos y ya

R: No es la idea más brillante que hayas tenido genio

A: Es un evento de disfraces solo digan que traen un disfraz y podremos entrar

R: ¿¡Estas chiflada!?

D: No la trates así, yo creo que es una buena idea

R: (Voz burlona)…"No la trates así"

A: Déjalo en paz Rafa

L: ¡CALLENSE!...en vista de que no tenemos otra alternativa entraremos

R: ¿Y qué diremos cuando vean que vamos iguales?

A: Que los tres disfraces estaban en oferta

D: De seguro nos preguntaran ¿De qué venimos disfrazados?

L: Eso es lo de menos, diremos que venimos disfrazados de los personajes de laberintos y mutantes

A: ¿Y qué rayos es eso?

R: Una ridiculez a la que me obligaron a participar hace un tiempo

L: Andando

Tomando algunas cosas que tenían a la mano disimularon un poco más sus supuestos disfraces he Ingresaron todos sin problema y dentro habia una gran fiesta, los concursos de disfraces ya habian terminado y todos se dedicaban a bailar y festejar, era la primera vez en todas sus vidas que los muchachos asistían a una fiesta, todos estaban absortos y sorprendidos por el ambiente del lugar, en el fondo sonaba música electrónica y a pesar de que estaban en una misión poco a poco fueron absorbidos por el festejo olvidando a que habian venido.

A: Todos festejan

R: Al parecer el desfile de la elección del tipo más nerd ya paso que laaastima hubieras ganado Donnie

D: HEY

L: Fíjense por si ven a Mikey

D: Jamás en mi vida habia estado en una fiesta

A: Es la primera fiesta a la que has asistido ¿Verdad?

D: Si

A: ¿Y qué te parece?

D: Lo más genial que he visto en mi vida

R: Debo admitir que aunque sea una reunión de nerds…esto está severamente genial

A: No puedo creer que sea su primera fiesta

L: Concéntrense si que estamos en una misión

R: Deja de sermonear, mezclémonos con el ambiente y de seguro así lo encontraremos

L: LES DIJE QUE SE CONCENTREN

Al revirar Leo ya no encontró a su equipo, miro para todas partes y avanzo a divisar a Rafa que bailaba felizmente en compañía de dos chicas, Donnie y April que también bailaban en el fondo.

L: HEY… o_O ¿Rafa?

R: Creí que en este lugar solo habian nerds pero también hay chicas guapas me estoy divirtiendo

L: ¿Donnie? ¿April?

D: Más te vale que no arruines este momento o no te la perdonare

L: O.O

A: Relájate ya lo encontraremos, si quieres que algo llegue a ti solo tienes que dejar de desearlo

L: Pe…pero

Leo se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y al igual que los demás se unoi al festejo, comenzó a bailar con las muchachas del lugar, de pronto la música paro, era hora de anunciar a los ganadores del concurso de cosplay, pasaron varias categorías hasta que llegaron a la de los disfraces mejor hechos, primer y segundo lugar, para su sorpresa fue Mikey y Kara, Kara iba disfrazada de sacerdotisa y Mikey era su youkay acompañante1

1 Para aquellos que no sepan que es un youkai ni una sacerdotisa miren inuyasha y se les despejara la duda.

_Mikey y Kara en escenario recibiendo los premios_

L, R, A, D: ¿¡MIKEY!? O.O

X: Muy bien, jamás habíamos visto un disfraz tan bien hecho díganos señor ¿Cómo lo hizo?

M: Con mucho esfuerzo, es animatronico, yo mismo lo construí hahaha

D: ¿Cómo rayos habrá aprendido esa palabra? No puede ni deletrear su nombre

X: ¿Puede decirnos usted señorita como se siente?

K: MUY BIEN ME LAEGRA HABER GANADO Y TODO ES GRACIAS A MI QUERIDO AMIGO AQUÍ PRESENTE, NADA DE ESTO HABRIA SIDO POSIBLE GRACIAS A EL

M: ¿Y que nos hemos ganado?

X: Claro por supuesto el primer premio eran 500 dólares

K: ¡QUE BIEEEEN!

Los dos bajaron del escenario hacia donde estaba el público y entre la multitud vio salir a sus hermanos y a April muy furiosos

M: Esto es tan genial…..O.O CHICOS ¿¡QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!?

R: QUÉ MAS IDIOTA, BUSCANDOTE

L: ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI MIKEY, SENSEI ESTABA SUMAMENTE PREOCUPADO PORQUE QUE NO REGRESASTE

A: TODOS ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS NO VUELVAS A IRETE ASI

D: TE ESPERA UNA SEVERA PALIZA POR PARTE DE SPLINTER

K: Ellos debes ser tus hermanos Mikey

R: TU ERES LA CULPABLE, ERES UNA PESIMA INFLUENCIA PARA NUESTRO HERMANITO

A, D, L: SIIIIIIIIII

K: O.O

M: CALMENSE… ¿A CASO NO QUERIAN QUE ACTUARA COMO UNA PERSONA MADURA? ESO HICE Y TOME MIS PROPIAS DESICIONES

L: SI PERO MADURA EN EL BUEN SENTIDO NO EN ESTE

M: Ashh que aguafiestas

K: Yo le dije que me acompañara a este evento, el primer premio eran 500 dólares y le prometí la mitad a Mikey para que se comprara cuanta pizza quisiera no creí que les causara tanto mal

R: CALRO QUE SI, SOLO ES UN MUCHACHO DE 15 AÑOS, SPLINTER ESTA MUY PREOCUPADO POR EL

M: DEJEN DE ACOSARLA… me sentía muy mal después de la pelea y ella me ayudaba a calmarme, soy un ninja y se cuidarme solo no necesito que me cuiden a cada instante

K: Disculpen todo esto no era mi intención…déjeme hacer algo para poder enmendar mi error

R: ¿Y qué es lo que tú puedes hacer?

K: No lo sé solo díganme ustedes

M: Puedes venir a mi casa y disculparte en persona con mi padre en persona

D: Yo creo que esa es una buena idea

L: No lo sé…ya es de noche será otro día

M: Esta bien, iré mañana a recogerte a tu casa

A: Vamos a casa ya estoy muy cansada

K: Bien…ahora me iré a casa

M: Te acompaño no vaya a sé que te suceda algo por el camino

L: A no nosotros iremos contigo, no vaya a ser que TU te pierdas por el camino "otra vez"

M: NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDES

L: OBEDECE A TU HERMANO MAYOR

M: Ok está bien

Ellos iban por el camino en dirección a la casa de Kara, la situación era un poco tensa entre Kara y los demás, en especial con Rafa ya que él consideraba que ella le estaba metiendo ideas malas a Mikey en la cabeza, todo se fue al carajo cuando de pronto llego la mismísima Karai al lugar.

R: Tú eres una mala influencia para mi hermano

A: Ya no pelen por favor

L: ¡TODOS EN GUARDIA!

Ka: Hola Leo… ¿Qué rayos te pusiste enzima? Pareces un camión de basura, no mejor dicho la basura

L: Ese no es tu asunto

K: ¿Quién es ella?

M: Larga historia, solo escóndete y no salgas o te matara

K: Esta bien

Ka: Hola princesa

A: ¿Qué hay bruja malvada? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Ka: Contigo nada pero ya que te involucraste te matare junto con tus amigos, su maestro me quito a mi madre

L: Eso no es verdad, tú eres hija de Splinter, Destructor te está mintiendo

Ka: CALLATE

Tuvieron una feroz pelea que duro mucho rato, Karai enloqueció de ira cuando escucho una palabra que salió de la boca de Mikey y debido a esa tragedia comenzaría un verdadero infierno.

R: Alguien calme a esta loca

Ka: Vamos Rafa diviérteme, estás perdiendo el toque

R: Cállate, acércate y veras que diversión te doy

M: karai deja de pelear con nosotros, mira la verdad

K: Ya la veo, ustedes son traidores

M: No lo somos

K: Calla y pelea

M: Hermana, eres nuestra hermana

K: YO NO SOY TU HERMANA

Karai fue directamente a matar a Mikey, lo ataco ferozmente he iba a darle el tiro de gracia pero Kara se le atravesó a Mikey y ella recibió una puñalada en el estómago en un intento por protegerlo.

Ka: Estúpida, tu tuviste la culpa

M: NOOOOOO KARAAAAAAAAAA

Todos fueron en grupo y atacaron a Karai logrando vencerla pero esta escapo.

L: ¿Estas bien?

K: Duele mucho

M: No…tu no por favor

A: Todo es culpa de esa bruja

R: ¿Que podemos hacer por ti?

K: Nada por el momento, oh cielos no quería que esto pasara

M: No debiste atravesarte, yo lo habría manejado, es mi trabajo no el tuyo

K: Me salvaste la vida, te debo eso y más, eres mi ángel

M: No me digas eso, si lo fuera hubiera podido protegerte

K: Prométanme una cosa

A: La que sea

K: Cielos quería que me vieran como a alguien normal…prométanme que no se asustaran por lo que están a punto de ver

M: ¿Eh?

Kara se levantó de los brazos de Mikey, lentamente retiro la espada de su estómago, un líquido negro salió de ella y se curó al instante, su traje de sacerdotisa estaba completamente manchado y todos estaban pasmados por lo que acabaron de ver.

R, L, D, A, M: O.O

R: ¿PERO COMO LO…?

M: Tu…

K: Así es Mikey

A: Eres…

D: Una…

L: Mutante…

K: No quería que lo supieran, quería pasar lo más normal posible

M: MENOS MAL CREI QUE MORIRIAS QUE ALIVIO

K: No, yo no muero de esa manera, no importa cuánto me atraviesen o cuanto dolor sienta o en cuantos pedazos me corten yo no moriré jamás

L: ¿Qué clase de mutante eres?

K: Uno muy lamentable

M: Con mayor razón ahora podrás venir a mi casa

A: Que bien que no mueras…bienvenida al club de los mutantes

K: ¿No me digas que tú también eres uno?

A: Bueno, se podría decir que si

M: Así que los que te seguían el otro día eran…

K: kraang, si Mikey no hubiera aparecido ellos me hubieran llevado, no puedo morir tan fácilmente pero si puedo sentir dolor, mucho dolor

R: Esto es…no sé lo que es

K: Fui yo quien acabo con el ultimo kraang que te golpeo la cabeza

D: Esto es fascinante, me gustaría saber más acerca de ti

K: Ha…otro científico lo que me faltaba.

HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA SEA A MUCHOS O A UNOS POCOS, ESPEREN EL TERCER CAPITULO Y SI ENCUENTRAS DIALOGOS SIN ORDEN O FALTAS HORTOGRAFICAS DISCULPEN QUE A VECES SE ME VA, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP


	3. Chapter 3: Lo que soy en verdad

La identidad de Kara estaba descubierta, no era una muchacha normal y sencilla como todos creían, era un mutante y según como las cosas se desarrollaban parecía que era peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa para existir y se pondrá en duda sus intenciones hacia Mikey, esto representara para Splinter una gran amenaza.

**_Cap. # 3: Lo que soy en verdad_**

Era la tarde del día siguiente y como habian acordado ella habia asistido para pedirle perdón en persona a Sensei por haberse llevado a Mikey sin permiso, claro que Sensei estaba muy molesto y castigo a Mikey sin salir a la superficie por una semana.

K: Espero que me disculpe por haberme llevado a su hijo sin su permiso

S: Eso fue muy descortés de su parte señorita, no sabe cuan preocupado estaba por él, si algo llegara a pasarle no sé qué habría hecho

K: En serio lo lamento

S: Pero también he sabido que salvaste a Miguel Ángel y eso te lo agradeceré por siempre

K: A eso, si lo hice con gusto el salvo mi vida así que yo hice lo mismo por él, estoy en deuda con el

S: Leonardo me informo de todo y también de lo que eres

K: ¿A qué se refiere con lo que soy?

S: Una mutante como todos aquí

K: Emmm…s…si

S: Ya que has terminado de disculparte dirijámonos a la sala ahí nos contaras todo

Se dirigieron a la sala de la televisión y comenzaron a hablar.

M: Kara

K: Lo lamento te castigaron por mi culpa

M: No hay lio, fue la mejor noche de mi vida así que valió la pena

S: NADA DE ESO, TE VIO LA GENTE Y ESO ES MALO SEVERAMENTE MALO

M: o_O…Pero no se dieron cuenta…creyeron que llevaba un disfraz

S: SI LLEGAN A DESCUBRIRTE NO TE DEJARE SALIR HASTA QUE SEAS VIEJO

M: o_O

R: De acuerdo está bien dejen de discutir ahora dinos, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

K: En realidad no quisiera hablar de eso

M: No seas tímida, quiero saber

K: UFFFF…Bien, hace ya mucho tiempo los kraang me capturaron y experimentaron en mi cuando acabe de cumplir 13 años, no sé ni para qué era o con qué propósito pero me trasformaron en un monstruo

D: Sera mejor que reduzcas el uso de esa palabra, además tú tienes forma humana

A: Claro puedes tener una vida normal

K: Si eso él lo que ustedes creen, a esto no se le puede llamar vida

R: ¿A qué te refieres? Te vez como humano, puedes pasar como uno

K: Tú no comprendes nada, no soy nada, soy un monstruo,

En el momento que ella dijo eso transformo su mano en un aguijón gigante

D: O.O…FASINANTE

K: Lo lamento pero necesito su ADN para hacerles una demostración de lo que puedo hacer, Mikey ayúdame quieres

M: NI SI QUIERA LO PIENSES

K: No exageres solo es un piquete

M: NO

K: Necesito demostrar un punto así que ayúdame por favor

L: Solo déjate pinchar y ya llorón

S: Solo será un piquete no te dolerá

M: NO… ¿No existe un método menos doloroso?

K: Lo hay pero tú no tienes cabello, ayúdame quieres

M: NO

K: De acuerdo pero no me digas que no te advertí, solo lo hago porque me agradas mucho si fuera el caso contrario te habría pinchado sin tu permiso, después no te andes quejando

Regreso el brazo a la normalidad, se acercó a Mikey, puso sus manos en su rostro y le dio una lamida

S, L, D, A, R: O.O

M: O/O HEY ATREVIDA… OH TE GUSTO ¿VERDAD?

K: CLARO QUE NO, NO SEAS BOBO TE DIJE QUE DESPUES NO TE ANDUVIERAS QUEJANDO…ufff en todo caso esto es lo que soy

Después de aquello ella se transformó en Mikey ante la sorpresa de todos, no sabían si sorprenderse por la lamida o por que se transformo

A: TE TRANSFORMASTE EN MIKEY

S: Que atrevida es la juventud de hoy, Miguel Ángel ¿No te da vergüenza hacer eso frente a tu propio padre?

M: ¡SENSEEEEI!

L: Vi mal o ella...

D: Esto es fascinante, eres un morfo

R: Ya basta de tus palabras raras Donnie ya tuve suficiente con lo que acaba de pasar, harás estallar mi cerebro

K: Ya les he mostrado suficiente no les diré más de mí, además ya es de noche tengo que irme

M: Te acompaño

S: Se te olvida que estas castigado ¿Verdad?

M: PERO SENSEI ES SOLO HASTA LA PUERTA

S: DIJE QUE NO

K: No te preocupes Mikey puedo irme sola

A: Yo también me marcho, mañana es día de escuela y tengo que entregar un trabajo

Kara y April se marcharon mientras los demás se marcharon a dormir; aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana Mikey recibió un mensaje de texto de Kara.

_Conversación por mensaje_s:

_K: Mikey hola_

_M: ¿Qué pasa Mikey? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_K: ¿Puedes salir ahora?_

_M: ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es? Además de que estoy castigado, Sensei me matara si se entera que salí a esta hora_

_K: Te necesito_

_M: No puedo, me matara si salgo_

_K: En serio te necesito, es una gran emergencia, te lo suplico Mikey por favor pasara algo grave si no vienes_

_M: ¿Es tan grave en serio?_

_K: Ven pronto, te necesito ahora_

_M: De acuerdo_

Mikey se preparó, se puso su banda, tomo sus armas y salió en medio de la noche sin que nadie le escuchara o le viera en dirección de donde estaba Kara.

M: ¿En dónde estás?

K: En el techo del edificio en donde vivo

M: ¿Cuál es el problema dime?

Al llegar Mikey la vio sobre el techo del edificio como ella dijo, se veía pálida y un tanto exaltada

M: ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

K: Yo…necesito comer

M: o_O….. ¿EN SERIO ME LLAMASTE PARA ESA ESTUPIDEZ?... Te vez pálida, si querías comer solo tenías que llamar para una pizza a domicilio y no ponerme en peligro solo por eso

K: (Jadeos profundos)

M: Kara me asustas ¿Qué tienes?

K: Mi verdadero yo está a punto de salir… (Llantos)…ayúdame por favor

M: No sé cómo hacerlo

K: Llévame al camino

Mikey cargo a Kara al camino y el trato de hacerla caminar para ver si así podía hacerla calmar, pero en ese momento aparecieron dos integrantes de los dragones purpura, eran dos jovencitos o más bien dicho dos niños, de esos niños idiotas que creen que se ven geniales en pandillas y son usados como carne de cañón, los peones que mueren primero en las batallas y esta noche no iba a ser diferente.

X1: MIRA, ES UNA DE ESAS LAGARTIJAS GIGANTES

X2: Es verdad…y va acompañado de una belleza, matemos a esta cosa y divirtámonos con la belleza

M: HEY TENGO NOMBRE IMBECILES

X2: Si y en poco tiempo ya no lo necesitaras porque aquí termina tu viaje

M: Ya lo veremos

Mikey se dispuso a atacar a los maleantes pero fue quitado del camino por Kara.

M: ¿Pero qué haces déjame hacer mi trabajo?

K: Necesito comer

M: ¿?

Los ojos de Kara se transformaron, todo alrededor de sus pupilas se volvió negro y sus pupilas se volvieron rojas; los maleantes se dispusieron a atacar a Kara pero esta los atrapo con un tentáculo negro en donde se supone debía estar su mano, perdiendo su forma por completo se transformó en un ser horrible de color negro carente de forma alguna, solo era una masa de color negro que se movía a todas partes llevando únicamente la muerte, los maleantes gritaron de una manera horrible y desgarradora suplicando auxilio y en presencia de Mikey los despedazo por completo dejando un gran rastro de sangre y se los comió sin piedad, cuando los gritos callaron de aquella cosa sin forma salió Kara y toda esa masa negra se devolvió a su cuerpo, cuando ella volvió en si fijo su vista a Mikey pero solo vio dibujado horror.

K:…Oh no, lo hice de nuevo

M: O.O

K: Esta soy yo, es mi verdadera forma no lo pude evitar, te llame para que me ayudaras a evitar esto pero mi instinto gano de nuevo

M: Tu… ¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO? ELLOS ERAN TAN SOLO UNOS NIÑOS, NO MERECIAN MORIR DE ESA MANERA

K: (Llantos)…

M: Yo…no quise

K: No tengo opción, quiera o no estoy obligada a matar para alimentarme gracias a kraang

M: ¿No hay una manera de salvarte?

K: Hay mi amigo, de haber una forma la habría tomado hace siglos, no la hay, no soy un humano, deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo

M: Siempre hay manera, jamás te rindas y muere intentándolo con honor

K: ¿Me hablas de honor? ¿Me hablas de morir? LLEVO 1236 AÑOS TRATANDO DE MORIR

M: ¿Qué?

K: Kraang lleva aquí muchísimo tiempo, yo tenía tan solo 13 años cuando ellos llegaron a mi aldea, yo vengo de Sudamérica, todos en la aldea creyeron que eran los Dioses que habian bajado del cielo y me ofrecieron como una de las 300 esposas que prepararon para ellos, yo junto con mi hermana fuimos entregadas, nos dijeron que nos llevarían al cielo pero en vez de eso fuimos separadas y nos hicieron experimentos horribles, no sé qué trataron de hacer conmigo pero me transformaron en un ser que no puede morir, por más que trataba de suicidarme o de morir en aquellos experimentos no lo hice nunca, trate de morir muchas veces, después nos vendieron como esclavas para los conquistadores del gran imperio que sometían a los demás pueblos y después fuimos esclavas de los conquistadores que llegaron del otro lado del océano, así viví 1236 años, nunca más volví a ver a mi familia, vi morir a muchas personas que amaba y yo seguía así

M: ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

K: Cuando te conocí fuiste como un alivio para mi alma, tú eras un mutante como yo pero al mismo tiempo tenías una vida normal, personas que te aman, una vida, te pedí ayuda porque creí que tu podías detenerme, tal vez matarme…te lo suplico mátame

M: Jamás podría hacerlo, eres mi amiga y no puedo decir que te entiendo pero…si puedo decir que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte

K: ¿Eh?... ¿Hablas en serio?

M: Por supuesto

K: Jujuju

M: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

K: Eso fue muy maduro de tu parte

M: Oh gracias jejejeje…si existiera alguna manera de ayudarte lo haría con gusto

K: Si la hay pero es demasiado drástica y no le deseo ese mal a ninguno

M: Dímela

La muñeca de Kara se abrió y de sus huesos salió un brazalete y se lo puso a Mikey, este sintió un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo

K: Este brazalete te hará como, exactamente como yo, si lo usas tú serás capaz de controlarme y por lo tanto dejare de ser una maldita asesina…para ayudarme tú tienes que quedarte conmigo

Ella se acercó a Mikey y le susurro en su oído

K: Quédate conmigo

M: Yo…

K: No tienes que responderme ahora

S: HAMATO MIGUELANGEL ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES A ESTAS HORAS TAN TARDE?... ESTA MUCHACHA TE SACO OTRA VEZ ¿NO ES ASI?

M: O.O SENSEI ¿PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ?... ¿CHICOS?

L: Acompáñanos a Sensei a buscarte

D: Estaba preocupado y molesto así que decidió venir en persona para llevarte a casa

C: No deberías escaparte de casa Mikey

M: ¿Casey? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?...solo falta que hubiera venido April

D: Trate de llamarla pero su padre dijo que mañana temprano tenía un examen

R: Yo lo llame, necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible para encontrarte y te encontramos aquí con este monstruo

M: ¿Acaso vieron todo?

S: SI Y ALEJATE DE ELLA…ES UNA ORDEN

K: Ve con ellos Mikey

M: NOOOOO

S: ¿QUÉ?

M: LE PROMETI QUE LA AYUDARIA Y NO ROMPERE MI PROMESA

K: ¿Eh?... ¿Entonces?... ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?

M: Si Kara

R: Habia visto muchas estupideces que has hecho pero esta… ES LA MAYOR ESTUPIDEZ QUE HAS PENSADO

D: No seas tonto, todos hemos hecho estupideces por una chica pero esto esta demás Mikey ven con nosotros

M: NO SEAN IDIOTAS, NO ES LO QUE ESTA PENSANDO…No hermanos, me dicen todo el tiempo que soy una especie de idiota, menso, sonso, siempre me están llamando un niño inmaduro, bien es hora de tomar mis decisiones de adulto, ella me necesita con urgencia

C: ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?

D: Creo que si

S: ¿Hijo mío pero que estás diciendo?

M: Los quiero, los amo como no tienen idea, son las personas que más amo en todo este mundo…y a ti también te aprecio Casey aunque sé que por tu culpa mi hermanito Donnie sufre mucho, a April también la quiero, ella fue nuestra primera amiga que tuvimos y nos divertimos con ella y en serio espero que puedas llegar a algo con ella Donnie

D: O.O….Mikey pero que dices… ¿Tu acaso?

R: Mikey…

L: No lo hagas por favor

M: Leo…aunque siempre fuiste un líder para mí siempre fuiste un ejemplo a seguir, siempre trataba de ser como tu pero jamás lo logre., eres el mejor hermano mayor que pude tener

S: Hijo mío no hagas esto te lo suplico

M: Rafa…gracias a ti y la forma en que me protegías me salvaste muchas veces de morir, la razón por la que te hacia bromas especialmente a ti era porque tú te enfadabas con facilidad, no tendría sentido hacerte bromas de no enfadarte, que gran hermano eres, gracias por cuidarme tanto.

R: Mikey no te vayas

M: Sensei….o más bien dicho padre…papá…mi amado padre todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti, te quiero papá

S: (Comienza a llorar) Hijo mío

M: Adiós chicos

S: No…yo no te dejare ir aunque tenga que golpearte con todas mis fuerzas para que entres en razón

Sensei fue en dirección a Mikey para recuperarlo pero Kara no se lo permitió, le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros mas allá

M: Sensei en verdad lo lamento

Kara miro a todos con cierta frialdad, parecía que lo que estaba haciendo era un plan elaborado para llevarse a Mikey, eso parecía a leguas.

K: Él ahora me pertenece…jujuju

S: (Entre llantos) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…otra vez no…ya me quitaron un hijo una vez y no lo soportare otra vez no…no mi pequeño no el…

R: Sensei

L: Nosotros lo traeremos

D: No dejaremos que ninguna loca desquiciada se lleve a nuestro hermanito

C: Yo les ayudo con gusto, me muero por darle una lección a la maldita

S: De acuerdo hijos míos…Casey recuperaremos a Mikey así me cueste la vida

L, R, D: HAI SENSEI

C: SEEEEEE

_En otra parte de Nueva York ya muy lejos del lugar en medio de un parque aproximadamente a las 4 de la mañana_

M: Bien… ¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente?

K: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

M: Quiero saber que se siente ser un humano

K: No se…emmm usar eso es como respirar, es natura y ahora lo es en ti también….emmm solo piensa en cambiar de forma

M: Bueno tratare

Mikey cerró sus ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo para cambiar de forma y así lo logro pero.

L: O/O…Que bonita vista

M: Mira lo logre…OH NO…..O/O MIRA PARA OTRO LADO SI…..QUE MIRES PARA OTRO LADO TE DIGO

K: HAHAHAHAHAHAH LO LAMENTO PERO LA ROPA NO LO PUEDO ARREGLAR

M: MAS VALE QUE ME CONSIGAS ALGO DE ROPA ENSEGUIDA

K: PERO SI TE VEZ MUUUUUY BIEN

M: HABLO EN SERIO

K: HAHAHAHAHA ok eta bien ok ya me divertí lo suficiente

Kara a carcajadas se fue a buscar algo de ropa, tardo un poco pero se robó la ropa de un tendedero que habia por los alrededores mientras Mikey trataba de cubrirse con las hojas del parque, le consiguió una camiseta azul y unos jeans rotos, para que se los pusiera oh si también ropa interior por supuesto, su aspecto humano era el de un muchacho rubio y un tanto pecoso, como habia hecho ejercicio casi desde que nació tenía un cuerpo atlético, siempre habia querido saber que se siente ser un humano, ahora Mikey se sentía como si estuviese en el mejor de sus sueños, ahora las cosas para el serian como siempre las soñó, miraba sus manos y su cabello y estaba abstraído por el momento.

M: Soy un humano…soy un humano…SOY HUMANOOOOOOOOOOO NO PUEDE SER ES GENIAL

K: Te vez Muy apuesto

M: Eso ya lo sé dime algo que no sepa

K: Hahaha

Ellos se marcharon a la casa de Kara a dormir y al día siguiente Mikey se levantó temprano para ver el sol, para su sorpresa era un día soleado, salió por la ventana y sintió el sol por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, anhelaba ver el sol hace mucho tiempo.

K: (Despertándose)… ¿Qué haces Mikey?

M: Siento el sol

K: ¿?...pues esta como siempre

M: Yo no habia sentido jamás el sol así en mi rostro, he permanecido tanto tiempo entre las sombras que no imaginaba lo bonito que sería el sol, lo único que sentía era el frio de la luna

K: Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, todo lo vez con los ojos de un chiquillo, lo vez todo tan fascinante, yo he vivido tanto tiempo que ya todo me aburre

M: Haces mal Kara…que sol tan bonito

K: ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

M: CLARO…QUIERO VEL LA CUIDAD CUANDO ESTA DESPIERTA…. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar primero?

K: Seguro ¿Cuál?

Mikey le pidió de favor a Kara que le llevara a la escuela de April para poder despedirse de ella, ya que no habia podido hacerlo en ese momento, y decirle unas cuantas cosas que siempre quiso decirle.

_En la escuela de April en la tarde_

K: Aquí es… ¿Una escuela?

M: Si

K: Es la escuela de April ¿Cierto?

M: Si

K: Despídete de ella entonces

M: ¿Pero cómo lo...?...bueno no importa…mira ella está saliendo

K: Solo espero que te reconozca

M: Yo me encargo

Mikey diviso a April que salía en compañía de Irma, él fue en dirección de ella pero esta no le reconoció al principio.

M: April, hola me moría por verte

A: Disculpa no te conozco

M: De seguro que con esto me reconoces….ejem…..BOYAKASHAAAAAAAAAA

A: O.O….Solo hay una persona en este mundo que conoce esa palabra

M: ¿Ya?

A: ¿Mikey?

I: Ui April…lo tenías bien escondido ¿Por qué no me presentas a tu apuesto amigo?

M: Hola señorita soy Miguel Ángel

I: Irma

A: Este es mi amigo Mikey Irma,

I: Te lo tenías guardado para ti sola ¿No? ¿Por qué no te habia visto antes?

M: Ah es que yo…

A: El…vive muy lejos de aquí así que solo viene de visita una vez cada año

M: Este…si…claro…es como ella dijo

A: Bueno eso no es lo importante… ¿Cómo rayos cambiaste de aspecto?

I: ¿o_O?

M: Larga historio ¿No te lo explico Casey?

I: ¿Casey también lo conoce? APRIL ME SIENTO RECHASADA

A: EEE…este luego te lo explico todo Irma ahora déjame hablar con él…Casey tiene tarea extra que hacer así que se quedara hasta tarde y el resto de los muchachos

M: Bueno, si vas con mis hermanos ellos te lo explicaran solo vine a despedirme

A: ¿Despedirte? ¿Cómo que despedirte? ¿Qué paso?

M: No tengo tiempo, solo tengo que irme

A: ¿Esa es Kara?

M: Si…me voy con ella

A: ¿Eh?

M: Adiós April…te quiero…

A: ¿Mikey?

M: Una cosa más…te ruego que no lastimes a mi hermano, si lo haces te las veras conmigo…bueno con los demás

A: ¿Qué está pasando?

I: No sé qué está pasando…

M: Oh lo lamento Irma pero tengo que irme

I: Que mal, porque nos vemos de nuevo me encantaría salir contigo Mikey

M: Oh a mí también me gustaría

K: (Cara de enojo) ¡MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

M: O.O Oh no me olvide de Kara…lo lamento pero no creo que pueda no tengo que ir nos vemos

A: Mikey espera… ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que ir deprisa con los muchachos

I: Oh que mal ya se fue, era muy apuesto…April ¿Tienes amigos que yo no conozco? Eso es injusto

A: Eh…yo…bueno luego te lo explico si ahora me tengo que ir

I: ¡ESPERA!

April se macho toda confundida dejando a su amiga Irma aún más confundida, ¿Esta situación empeoraría con el tiempo?

HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO DE MI FIC, LES DIGO QUE FUE MUY DIFICIL HACERLO DE VERAS, EL PREIMER Y SEGUNDO CAPITULO NO FUERON PROBLEMA PERO ESTE SIN DUDA FUE MUY PROBLEMÁTICO PERO EME AQUÍ, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA SI, BIEN SIN MAS TONTERIAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	4. Chapter 4: A travez de tus ojos

Cap. # 4: A través de tus ojos  
Kara se habia llevado a Mikey, Sensei estaba devastado por lo acontecido, un ser maligno se habia llevado lejos al más pequeño de sus hijos, ya habia sufrido este dolor antes y no podía tolerarlo una vez más, una mas no, Sensei se caracterizaba por ser siempre serio y mantener la calma, pero no ahora, la guarida se sentía silenciosa y vacía sin Mikey riendo y haciendo bromas de aquí para allá, todos estaban tristes pero la amargura de Sensei era más grande que la de los demás y no descansaría hasta recuperarlo.  
Sensei estaba dentro de su cuarto mirando fotos de Mikey cuando era pequeño  
L: Sensei, has estado hay por tres días, tienes que comer algo, es tu favorita, pizza de queso  
Habla desde dentro de su habitación  
S: No hijo mío, déjame un momento a solas por favor, cómansela ustedes ahora no tengo hambre.  
L: Pero Sensei  
S: Estoy cansado  
L: Esta bien  
Leo se marcha  
S: Miguel Ángel…  
Recuerdos de hace 15 años  
Sensei se marcho con sus 4 tortuguitas hacia las alcantarillas para buscar un refugio seguro, al correr de los días encontró una vieja estación del metro abandonada donde pudo instalarse, armo hay su nuevo hogar y con 4 pequeños a quien criar; los 4 estaban en una cuna que habia encontrado en un basurero, la arregló como pudo y hay los dejo; Leo el mayor era el más tranquilo y dormía plácidamente con una mantita roja que los cubría, Rafa era el mas temperamental, peleaba siempre con Leo por quien tenía la mayor parte de la mantita, a Rafa le gustaba todo lo que era rojo y por eso quería tener toda la mantita para él solo, Sensei al verlos pelear los separo, Donnie el más curioso e inteligente, cuando Sensei no veía él se bajaba de la cuna y la desarmaba para dejar libres a sus hermanos y poder gatear a voluntad, Mikey era el más revoltoso y alegre, siempre reía y también lloraba mucho, Sensei siempre tenía que correr a calmarlo ya que Rafa lo golpeaba, aunque él se lo buscaba por molestarlo, era el más pequeño de todos y el más lindo, siempre hacia reír a Splinter con sus ocurrencias y aunque ninguno sabía hablar todavía se comunicaban muy bien entre ellos.  
En medio de la noche  
M: BUAAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAA  
S: Oh no otra vez  
Sensei se dirige a la cuna que en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación  
S: Ya pequeño ya, Miguel Ángel calma  
M: BUAAAAAAAAAAA…sniff…sniff  
S: ¿Ya te tranquilizaste?  
M: (Balbuceos)  
S: Eso me alegra, ahora duerme pequeño que mañana en la noche necesito salir a buscar comida y contigo llorando así no poder descansar  
Sensei arrullo a Mikey hasta que se quedó dormido y lo coloco de nuevo con los demás, aunque dijo que tenía que dormir no lo hiso, constantemente tenia pesadillas a cerca de Tang Shen y Miwa y lloraba toda la noche, mientras sollozaba y se acurrucaba en su cama Mikey se le acerco.  
S: ¿¡Miguel Ángel!? ¿¡Pero como lograste salirte de tu cuna!?  
Sensei tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Mikey vio sus lágrimas y trato de secarlas y abrazo a Sensei, eso provoco que Splinter rompiera en llanto, abrazando a Mikey se desfogo por la vida que le habia tocado vivir y lloro amargamente, el pasado le dolía muchísimo pero la dicha de ser padre nadie se la quitaba, en medio del mar de lágrimas Mikey dijo algo que calmo a Sensei.  
S: (Entre llantos) Miguel Ángel…no crezcas nunca…mi pequeño…te prometo que jamás dejare que te pase algo ni a ti ni a tus hermanos, los amo con todo el corazón  
M: Pa…  
S: ¿Pa?  
M: Papá  
S: ¿Eh?  
M: Papi  
S: ¿Me has llamado papá?  
M: Papá  
S: Ya hablas…me alegra…sniff…perdón por llorar así, de seguro yo te desperté ya te devuelvo a tu cuna con tus hermanitos  
M: Buaaaaa….n…no…  
S: ¿No?... ¿Quieres dormir aquí conmigo?  
M: jijijijij  
S: Jejeje tomare eso como un si  
Cuando Sensei se dio cuenta ya todos estaban fuera de la cuna, Donnie la habia desarmado otra vez y todos estaban en los pies de Splinter y debido a la situación pues acomodo a todos en su cama y durmieron plácidamente hasta el día siguiente  
El presente  
Sensei fue despertado de su trance por un llamado a su puerta, era Donatello quien le avisaba que April habia llegado con noticias.  
D: ¡SENSEI!  
S: ¿Eh?... ¿Qué sucede Donatello?  
D: Llego April…  
S: Dile que no me siento bien para entrenarla hoy…puedes hacerte cargo del entrenamiento de ella pero solo por hoy  
D: EN SERIO GENIAL…digo para eso no vine, ella vio a Mikey y a Kara, Mikey fue a despedirse de ella en su escuela esta tarde  
S: ¿Cómo? ¿Ese niño se atrevió a salir?  
D: Y eso no es lo más sorprendente, dijo que era un humano, no sabía ni cómo ni porque pero era un humano ahora  
S: ¿QUÉ?  
Sensei salió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba April  
A: Sensei yo…  
S: DIME DONDE LO HAS VISTO QUIERO SABERLO AHORA  
A: O.O…  
R: Sensei asustas a la pobre déjala hablar  
S: Oh….mil disculpas  
D: Repite lo que nos dijiste  
A: Ok…yo salía de mi escuela junto a mi amiga Irma y de pronto un muchacho se me acerco, tenía camiseta azul y unos jeans rotos, era rubio y su pelo era algo largo, tenía lunares y una gran tristeza inundaba su rostro, no le reconocí al principio pero cuando me grito…emm como era  
L: Booyakasha  
A: Si eso era, lo reconocí de inmediato cuando dijo eso, después hablo un momento con mi amiga Irma pero Kara pareció enojarse y después se marchó despidiéndose de mí para siempre según el ¿Qué paso exactamente?  
D: Después de que te marchaste la otra noche que Kara nos mostró sus poderes ella llamo a Mikey en medio de la noche, yo lo vi salir e informe a todos y lo seguimos y vimos que Kara no era una simple mutante, era un monstruo, ella para mantenerse con vida come gente, ella se alimenta de gente, no sé qué quiera con Mikey pero se lo llevo para siempre, nadie pudo impedir que se lo llevaran  
S: Ni siquiera yo…pero ahora tenemos una pista, tiempo es lo que no tenemos ahora  
R: No dejare que ninguna loca se lleve a mi hermano  
L: Es nuestro deber traer a Mikey para acá  
S: Bien, saldrán en la noche  
R: Bien, ya llame a Casey para que nos ayude en la búsqueda  
Mikey por otro lado se encontraba en la cuidad con Kara, mirando Nueva York desde una perspectiva distinta a la que acostumbraba siempre, las sobras se habian ido, la luna ya no estaba, el sol irradiaba en todas partes y habia tanta gente donde podía mezclarse, nadie le temía, era parte del mundo donde siempre anhelo estar.  
K: Mira lo feliz que estas, no habia visto felicidad de esas hace ya mucho tiempo  
M: El mundo en el día es impresionante, es hermosísimo, tantas pizzas por comer, tanta gente por conocer  
K: Jujujuju  
M: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
K: Miras el mundo con una gran fascinación, me encanta ver el mundo a través de tus ojos  
M: ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas personales?  
K: ¿o_O?  
M: No es nada malo créeme  
K: Ni se te ocurra abandonarme por otra ¿Entendido?  
M: ¿Qué?...noooo, ya sabía yo que te gusto  
K: O/O….E…ESTE…NO CLARO QUE NO…haz tu maldita pregunta ya  
M: hahahaha…ok está bien ¿Eres de Sudamérica?  
K: Correcto  
M: ¿Cómo llegaste a dar acá a Norteamérica? Hablas prefecto nuestro idioma  
K: Es la ventaja de vivir mucho, conoces lugares y aprendes cosas vivo aquí ya hace…este…bueno no lo recuerdo bien…creo que hace unos 30 años  
M: Eso es mucho tiempo  
K: Para mí no, me gusta pensar en mi misma como un hayou1 de los animes que me gustan tanto  
1 Hanyou es de la cultura popular japonesa y es la unión de un ser inmortal con una mujer humana, mitad bestia mitad humano, si no me llegaron a entender miren inuyasha y ya.  
M: ¿y qué pasa si me quito esta cosa en mi muñeca?  
K: Bueno, esa cosa no saldrá nunca, acaba de fusionarse contigo  
M: Bien, entonces no hay peligro de que se me caiga pero no sé si este bien o este mal, extrañare a mis hermanos, no los volveré a ver jamás  
K: En verdad lamento haberte separado de ellos  
M: No te preocupes, yo te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, por eso acepte ponerme esto  
K: n/n  
M: Te sonrojaste  
K: NO  
M: Mira estas toda roja hahaha  
K: CALLATE  
M: Bueno aquí va otra ¿Volverás a comer humanos?  
K: No, gracias a ti no, no puedo comer…bueno si puedo hacerlo para aparentar ser normal pero no sacia mi hambre, no la saboreo ni la siento así que jamás lo hago  
M: ¿Entonces yo tendré que comer gente por ti? ¿LE DIRE ADIOS A LA PIZZA?  
K: NO TONTO… tú compartes mucho de mí pero podrás comer a voluntad, conservas ciertas cosas de antes, yo viviré de lo que tú vivas, yo siento lo que tú sientes, me alimento de lo que tú te alimentas, respiro lo que tú…me salvaste eres mi ángel  
M: Jejeje… ok última pregunta ¿Si tú te alimentas de lo que yo como entonces yo seguiría con hambre sin importar que coma?  
K: Emmm bueno no sé cómo contestarte eso…ok pasando a otro tema ¿Quieres divertirte?  
M: ¿Cómo?  
K: Vamos a un centro comercial  
M: ¿Me invitas de compras? ….espera ¿En dónde trabajas? Porque para eso se necesita dinero  
K: Son muchas preguntas, ya deja de preguntar que me estas irritando, bueno, tengo una identidad falsa de acuerdo, la renuevo cada cierto tiempo y trabajo en un local donde venden mercadería anime, manga y comics, es tan genial, bueno técnicamente la tienda es mía y de ahí saco dinero, ¿Feliz? ¿Ya dejaras de preguntar?  
M: ¿Por qué todos se enojan conmigo?  
K: Eres irritante a veces, por eso ¿Quieres ir de compras o no?  
M: Si quiero si quiero  
Mikey y Kara se marcharon a un centro comercial, uno de los tantos que hay en Nueva York, casualmente es donde Kara tenía su local, Mikey quedo más que fascinado con el lugar, iba de aquí para allá viendo todo, habia todo un mundo de cosas por descubrir, una tienda de mascotas atrajo su atención de repente.  
K: Para ya me estas avergonzando, la gente nos mira  
M: ¿Cómo crees? Después de permanecer metido por 15 años dentro de una alcantarilla no descansare hasta ver todo el mundo…..OWWWWWWWW MIRA ESO ES UNA TIENDA DE MASCOTAS QUIERO VERLA  
Al entrar Mikey quedo fascinado, le encanta los animales y se dirigió a la sección de los gatos  
M: OWWW MIRA ESO GATITOS QUE LINDOS SON TAN ADORABLES  
K: Si son lindos  
M: Que entusiasmo es ese, ¿No dijiste que sentías lo que yo?  
K: Eso no quiere decir que lo comparta siempre  
M: OWWW MIRA ESTE ME RECUERDA A…..  
K: ¿Y ahora que tienes?  
M: Mi mascota  
K: ¿EH?  
M: Ice crean kitty  
K: Tu mascota se llama así supongo  
M: Si…lo olvide por completo, de seguro los muchachos sabrán cuidarlo por mi  
K: Primero estas feliz y ahora te sientes devastado…creo que entrar aquí no fue buena idea vámonos  
M: Creo que si  
K: Comamos algo  
M: QUIERO PIZZA  
K: Que rápido cambias de humor  
Se macharon a comer pizza y por supuesto Mikey devoro muchas  
K: Vaya eso si es comer, y por cierto ¿Puedes moderarte? La gente cree que eres un mendigo que no ha comido en años  
M: No me interesa lo que la gente piense ahora, con tal que no se asusten de mí el resto no me interesa  
K: Ok…  
Bien paguemos y vámonos, ¿Vamos a un parque quieres?  
M: Si  
Al salir de ahí se fueron directamente al parque más cercano, era inmenso y Mikey no hiso sino avergonzar a Kara una y otra vez  
K: Para ya Mikey en serio, podrá no importarte a ti la gente pero a mi si  
M: Ven mira esto un estanque con piedras  
K: ESPERA NO CRUCES  
Mikey fue pisando las piedras una por una pero una tenía una forma extraña, así que al pisarla resbalo y cayó al agua ante mucha gente la cual se rio mucho de él.  
K: ˃/˂ MIKEYYYY  
M: ¿Qué paso? Una piedra floja  
Al fijaste bien no era una piedra si no era una tortuga que estaba en el lugar la cual gruño en protesta por el pisotón.  
K: TE DIJE QUE PARARAS ¿QUÉ NO LEISTE EL LETRERO?  
El letrero decía "Cuidado con las tortugas, estanque de tortugas no pase"  
M: Ups lo lamento colega…AU ME MORDIO  
K: ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA? ¿DARTE LA MANO? LA PISASTE AHORA SAL DE HAY YA  
M: Jejeje ok  
Mikey estafa muy feliz por el día que habia vivido, estaba muy contento, ya era de noche, aproximadamente las 8:00 pm y los dos caminaban en dirección a un lugar distinto al departamento de Kara  
M: Ahora no podemos regresar a tu casa, si lo hacemos me buscaran de seguro  
K: De eso no te preocupes, iremos a un hotel por ahora hasta decidir dónde podemos irnos  
M: ¿Qué tienes mucho dinero o qué?  
K: Jejeje digamos que tuve el suficiente tiempo para ahorrar  
M: Emmm ok bueno vamos jamás eh estado en un hotel  
Se marcharon buscando un bueno hotel pero lastimosamente todos estaba llenos, no habia nada alrededor y ya era de noche, cansados y todo para su mala suerte solo encontraron un motel barato donde no se molestan en preguntarte nada y solo te reciben el dinero y te echan a patadas a tu habitación.  
K: ¿Qué? Pero señor no puede ser ya es tarde y no podemos regresar a casa, quiero dos habitaciones  
X: Lo lamento señorita pero no es posible, solo tenemos una, las reglas dicen una habitación por pareja  
K: Oh no  
M: ¿Qué hacemos? Yo no quiero volver a donde estaba  
X: Tómela señorita, estoy seguro de que usted y su novio se divertirán mucho  
K: ¿Qué?  
M: Claro cariño vivamos el momento ahora que somos jóvenes hahaha OUNCH ESO DOLIO  
Kara le dio un codazo a Mikey  
K: ESTE NO ES LE MOMENTO DE BROMEAR TONTO  
M: Que carácter solo fue una broma  
K: EL NO ES MI NOVIO….ashh está bien tomamos la habitación  
X: Buena elección señorita, que tengan una buena noche, habitación 23  
No teniendo opción tomaron la habitación y al entrar vieron una cama y un televisor.  
K: Ashhh esto apesta deberás  
M: Cielos que sicodélico, si Sensei descubriera que vine a un lugar como este no volvería a ver la luz del sol en mi vida…tu duerme en la cama yo me quedare en el piso  
K: ¿No te sentirás incomodo?  
M: Yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir donde sea, tenía una habitación pero a veces me quedaba dormido en la habitación de la tele en el sofá cuando April llegaba  
K: Ok pero me siento mal por ello  
Hicieron exactamente lo que acordaron, Kara le dio una almohada y una cobija que habia en uno de los armarios, y hablaron antes de dormir  
M: ¿Estas despierta?  
K: Si… ¿No puedes dormir?  
M: ¿Cómo dormiría ahora? Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida  
K: Puedo sentir lo feliz que estas  
M: Te lo agradezco, dijiste que eras un monstruo pero yo no lo creo, eres una chica muy linda y te agradeceré por siempre este día  
K: u/u n…no hay de que…Te diré algo pero promete no burlarte o sino me enfadare  
M: Claro que no dímelo  
K: E…este…este…yo…tu…...tú me…tú me… gustas deberás…  
M: Ya lo sé, eso es obvio  
K: O.O…..MMM MEJOR OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE Y DUERME  
M: HAHAHA no aguantas nada  
K: ¿CÓMO PUEDES BROMEAR CUANDO TE HABLO EN SERIO?  
M: No te enojes y pues yo te diría que si me gustas  
K: (A punto de llorar) ERES UN….. ¿En serio?  
M: Si…  
K: ¿Pero?  
M: Bueno se me pongo a pensar diría que si me gustas pero no se no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, no podría darte una respuesta definitiva de inmediato, lo lamento pero no estoy seguro, soy un mutante y sinceramente yo me resigne a no tener una vida como la de un chico normal y no sé qué se hace en una situación como esta, creo que al pasar del tiempo la situación se aclarara  
K: ….. (A punto de llorar)  
M: ¿EH? ESTE YO LO…ESTE…  
K: No te preocupes…tengo todo el tiempo del mundo sniff…sniff  
M: Si eres una mutante con muchos años de existencia ¿Por qué te comportas como si fueras una adolecente?  
K: Aunque haya vivido tanto, sigo siendo la niña de 13 años que fui en ese momento, dentro de mi sigo siendo la misma, me quede atrapada en el tiempo, atorada…. ¿Mikey?  
M:…ZZZZZ  
K: Ya se durmió. Buenas noches Mikey  
Mientras ellos dormían plácidamente los demás buscaban a Mikey con desesperación  
R: ¿A dónde se lo llevo?  
L: Ya buscamos en su departamento y no hallamos a nadie  
C: Cuando lo encontremos le daremos una lección por haberse marchado  
D: Eso no te corresponde tonto  
C: Eres un…  
A: Basta los dos, no es tu hermano Casey  
D: Yo lo estoy rastreando  
L: ¿Y cómo?  
D: De seguro el muy idiota no se deshizo de su t-phone  
R: Es verdad ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?  
D: Porque no eres un genio como yo  
R: HEY…TE DARE UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES EN TU CABEZOTA Y DEJARAS DE SER UN GENIO  
A: Dejen de pelear, tenemos una misión importante  
L: Ella tiene razón, cállense ya  
D: Según esto están a 48 calles de aquí  
T: ¿¡48!?  
A: Yo no puedo caminar tan lejos, vamos en su auto  
D: No podemos conducir en lugares con demasiado tránsito, nos detendrían por ahí y nos descubrirían  
R: Entonces caminaremos, April tú te quedas,  
C: Este no es lugar para una chica indefensa  
A: DEJEN DE TRATARME COMO A UNA PRINCESA IDIOTAS  
D: Basta, ya trace un plan, April ¿Sabes nadar?  
A: ¿Si porque?  
D: Mi teléfono me indica que están en un lugar cercanas a la playa, y no es muy transitado pero la única manera de llegar sin que nos vean es nadar hasta allá, es como un viaje a nado de una hora  
C: Pero nosotros no podemos aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo  
D: Eso déjenmelo a mí, construiré algo para ustedes dos  
L: Sensei dijo que no habia tiempo así que no podemos esperarlos, se quedan  
A: YO NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR SIN HACER NADA  
R: ¿Olvidaste lo que te sucedió la última vez?  
A: Si pero…  
L: No tenemos tiempo que perder  
A: A no, yo no me quedo  
C: Yo tampoco  
L: Ashhh No, yo me hare cargo de esto, April, vienes con nosotros, Donnie si algo le pasa e tu responsabilidad  
A: NADA ME VA A PASAR  
D: Esta bien  
L: Casey tu te quedaras aquí  
C: NI DE CHISTE YO QUEIRO ACCION  
L: Necesito que vijiles si por si acaso vuelven  
C: Pero  
R: Jones, por favor ayúdanos  
C: Ashhh está bien  
Todos se fueron hacia los muelles y se sumergieron en las aguas frías del océano, no iban muy profundos April, iban nadando ya media hora pero April comenzó a cansarse y ya no pudo subir a respirar aire, Donnie atrajo a atención de los demás pero Leo estaba desesperado por encontrar a Mikey y no puso atención, Donnie la agarro, no podía salir a la superficie ya que no podían retrasarse ni un minuto, así que hiso lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, April estaba sin poder respirar señalando con sus manos, Donnie la miro y la beso para poder darle aire, no le quedo de otra y así pudieron avanzar; al salir de ahí llegaron hacia el lugar donde indicaba el teléfono de Donnie, estaban cerca de encontrar a Mikey.  
L: Avancen  
A: COF COF… ¿acaso tu…?  
D: Lo lamento April pero de no haberlo hecho te habrías desmayado (Donnie en sus adentros: Jejeje en tu carota Casey)  
A: o_O No…hay problema  
L: DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDESES Y AVANCEMOS, NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO  
Al llegar al lugar de donde salía la señal del t-phone se dispusieron a entrar  
D: Según mi teléfono el…esta…hay dentro  
R: ¿Qué? ¿Hay?  
L: Cuando lo recuperemos le daremos una lección por lo que nos ha hecho pasar  
R: Estoy de acuerdo  
A: Que lugar tan feo, esa es una pésima influencia para él, mira que traerlo a lugares como este  
BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PORQUE LO ESCRIBI CON ESMERO JEJE BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	5. Chapter 5: Siempre estaré a tu lado

Los muchachos se habian marchado a una misión para recuperar a Mikey, y después de tanto buscar lo habian localizado en las cercanías de un barrio peligroso, planeaban acabar con Kara y llevarse a Mikey a como diera lugar pero quien sabe si lo lograrían.

**_Cap. #5: Siempre estaré a tu lado_**

Mikey dormía plácidamente en la habitación de aquel lugar sin imaginar siquiera que sus hermanos le estaban pisando los talones, Kara pudo haberlos sentido, pudo pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado abstraída por la cara de Mikey mientras dormía, le miraba atentamente sin dejar ni un solo detalle de lado, toda su vida habia sido un horrendo desastre, habia sido varias personas en su larga existencia, en varias ocasiones mujeres ricas y poderosas, en otras tan pobres, en muchas ocasiones hasta tubo que humillarse y vender su honra para poder ganarse su libertad, nada en su vida habia tenido algún sentido, era una esclava de su propia existencia y completamente sola, pero ahora las cosas habian cambiado, de entre todos los seres de este mundo uno acepto con gusto compartir su desafortunado destino, estarían juntos hasta que el mundo dejara de girar, se sentía mal por haberlo arrebatado de su familia pero no habia vuelta atrás, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que habia hecho, toda su tristeza se iba al mirar su rostro, dormía tan plácidamente y hasta parecía sonreír, era tan lindo, no pasara nada si me acuesto a su lado pensó en ese momento, al fin y al cabo él es mío ahora dijo en sus adentros, se acercó a su rostro para mirarlo más de cerca, Mikey dormía bocarriba sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, que más le daba a él, solo estaba ocupado en soñar, Kara se acercó a él y este se movió atrapándola en un abrazo accidental quedando frente a frente, se abstrajo más en su rostro he iba besarlo pero una lagrima que cayó del rostro de Mikey la detuvo.

M: He…hermanos…perdónenme

K: (susurros) ¿Eh? Habla dormido

M: Los quiero…pero…ya no puedo…volver

K:…

M: Kara…me necesita…ahora ella…es…mi…

K: O.O ¿Mi qué?…

Kara escuchaba atentamente lo que Mikey decía entre sueños y estaba ansiosa por escuchar la última parte pero él no volvió a hablar, trato de cerrar sus ojos algo frustrada pero muy contenta por lo que acababa de escuchar, Mikey se movió aún más dejando a Kara debajo de él.

K: (Pensamientos) Como pesa ¿Cómo rayos lo quitó de encima sin despertarlo? de seguro se enojara si se entera de que me acerque a él sin su permiso

Entre tanto pensar como quitarlo de encima todos llegó rompiendo la ventana del lugar despertando a Mikey de un susto.

_Se escucha un gran estruendo_

K: O.O

M: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

D: Listo aquí llega la señal y ese debe ser… ¿¡MIKEY!?

A: OH CIELOS

R: No sabes que paliza te has ganado, pasamos mil penurias para encontrarte y tú con esta zorra

M: HERMANOS

L: Sera mejor que omitamos algunas partes a Sensei

R: No, mejor dejemos que él se lo cuente

M: ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS!? ¿¡CÓMO ME ENCONTRARON? MI DISFRAZ ERA PERFECTO

D: No sé si sorprenderme porque eres un humano ahora o por cómo llegamos a encontrarte

Mikey se dio cuenta que Kara estaba bajo de él ahogándose por el peso de Mikey

M: ¿KARA? ¿CÓMO LLEGASTE AHÍ?

K: Qui-tate de encima que pesas

M: OTRA VEZ ANDAS DE ATREVIDA CONTROLATE

K: T/T este yo…

L: CALLENSE este no es el mejor momento para discutir eso…Mikey ella es mala, déjala y ven con nosotros

M: No ¿Cómo me encontraron?

D: El trastro de tu celular

M: VÁYANCE AHORA

R: ¿QUÉ NO VEZ QUE ELLA SOLO TE UTILIZA?

M: NO

A: ¿NO TIENES CORAZÓN? SENSEI ESTA DESTROZADO POR TU CULPA

M:…

D: ELLA ES MALA…ENTIENDE NO DUDARA EN DESHACERSE DE TI CUANDO NO TE NESECITE

M: YA LES DIJE QUE NO

R: DEJA DE SER TAN NECIO

L: Mikey…tenemos solo 15 años, no estamos listos para sepáranos y hacer nuestras vidas solos, somos niños, Sensei aún no está listo para dejarnos ir, está muy triste y no come

M: Cuanto lo siento…pero no puedo

A: ¿Por qué?

M: Por más que quisiera ya no me es posible volver… ¿Ven esto?

D: ¿Esa cosa en tu muñeca?

M: Esto me hace igual a Kara, soy inmortal como ella, me necesita, si me aparto de ella regresara a ser como era antes y no puedo dejarla sola

R: MATO A UN HOMBRE

M: YA LO SE YO ESTUBE AHÍ…no es porque ella quiera, está obligada a hacerlo y con esto ella dejara de ser una cosa como todos los demás la llaman, es una chica buena y yo la salvare

K: Mikey

M: Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo

D: ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

M: Esto no es cuestión de amor Donnie, es cuestión de salvar una vida y junto con ella muchas otras más

R: No salgas con tonterías, ella te ha lavado el coco…hermanito no dejaremos que te marches

L: Todos hemos hecho cosas locas por chicas Mikey…todos hemos hecho el papel de idiotas

R: Si…todos menos yo gracias al cielo

A: Este no es el momento Rafa…Mikey, te traeremos de vuelta aunque sea a la fuerza

L: Nunca pensé que diría esto…ATAQUEN

Trataron de atacar a Mikey pero este no tuvo el valor de pelear con sus hermanos, lo que hizo fue sorprendente a los ojos de April y sus hermanos.

M: No….esto no está bien…no peleare contra ustedes jamás

Como tenía todos los poderes de Kara, se concentró y de su espalda salieron unas hermosas alas blancas, mando a volar a todos, abrió un agujero en el techo, cargo a Kara y se marchó lejos dejando su t-phone a lado.

L: MIGUEN ÁNGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL

R: (Llantos) No…esa infeliz malnacida, ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hermano? la matare a golpes…se ha llevado a mi hermanito y no la perdonare por ello

A: Me parece que está perdido por ella

D: Le traeremos de regreso

El encargado del lugar subió a revisar el estruendo, grito muy fuerte "quien anda ahí" y al patear la puerta se topó con 3 mutantes en compañía de una muchacha.

X: ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHIIIIIIII!?...O.O…AAAAAAAAAAAAA AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO…ENGENDROS DEL MAL Y VAN EN COMAÑIA DE UNA BRUJA

A: Como que bruja que grosero

El encargado salió corriendo del lugar

L: Es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que alguien más nos vea

R: ¿Ahora cómo le hallaremos?

D: Una de mis cucarachas espías lo hará

L: Bien hecho Donnie

D: Escuchen, tengo un plan de emergencia, es algo drástico pero no tenemos otra alternativa

A: Habla

D: Para eso tenemos que regresar a mi laboratorio cuanto antes, necesitamos toda l aayuda que podamos, Rafa

R: ¿Qué?

D: Llama a casey y dile que nos encuentre en la guarida ahora

R:Ok

Mikey volaba junto con Kara muy lejos, volaron dentro de un rato y llegaron a un callejón

K: No era necesario que me cargaras, podía volar por mí misma

M: Perdón la emoción del momento

K: ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

M: En realidad te iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo

K: Kara miro furtivamente hacia todas direcciones

M: ¿Qué sucede?

K: Nada, solo maleantes que nos asechan, que hacemos dime, puedo acabarlos pero haremos lo que tu decidas

M: Déjamelo a mí, necesito hacer ejercicios, no he entrenado nada en estos días

X: Hola, miren creo que me he ganado una muñeca pero viene en conjunto con una fea cosa, me desharé de él y jugare con mi hermosa muñeca

Mikey lo molió a palos por completo y lo dejo inconsciente a un lado del camino, después de eso caminaron sin rumbo mientras hablaban.

M: Gracias por no comerte al tipo, sabía que eras una buena persona

K: De nada

M: Y otra cosa ¿Por qué te metiste a mi cama mientras dormía?

K: Este…yo…pues…ya te lo dije, tú me gustas

M: No por eso tienes que acosarme a cada rato, ya te lo dije, tú también me gustas pero no al punto al que llegas tú, no estoy seguro de lo que siento

K: T.T ok

M: A demás ¿De qué te preocupas? Estaré contigo para siempre, si quieres que sienta algo por ti no seas tan atrevida, no me presiones, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

K: ¿Hablas en serio?

M: Si

K: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

M: Depende

K: ¿Qué soy para ti?

M: mmm…pues…mi admiradora personal

K: Hablo en serio

M: Yo también

K: Ushh a veces eres insoportable

M: HAHAHA OK pensare…mmmm eres…..la persona por lo que abandone todo

K: Eso…eso está bien por ahora….. Y ¿En dónde hemos llegado?

Los pies de mikey lo llevaron instintivamente hacia el barrio donde estaba su casa

M: Hemos llegado hasta dónde está mi casa

K: ¿Porque llegamos hasta aquí?

M: Lo lamento solo camine por costumbre sin saber a dónde iba

K: Que atolondrado eres deberás

M: Hey respétame

K: Pero eso es lo que eres

M: ¿Así tratas al chico que te gusta?

K: Cuando me saca de mis casillas si, se supone que huimos y tu regresas a donde se supone que queremos alejarnos

M: Esta bien ok vámonos y ya

K: Por ahora regresemos a mi apartamento, mañana nos iremos de viaje a otro país

M: ¿A dónde?

K: Vamos a Sudamérica, quiero ver cuanto a cambiado el lugar en donde nací

M: Yo no tengo pasaporte

K: ¿Se te olvida que podemos volar tonto?

M: Es verdad que tonto soy se me olvida pero, no me siento seguro, mi vida está aquí y no puedo simplemente abandonarla así como así pero por otro lado me están buscado y te prometí que estaría contigo para siempre

K: Anímate, vamos

M: Esta bien pero si nos vamos tiene que ser ahora, no hay tiempo

K: Esta bien

M: ¿Pero de que viviremos? ¿En dónde viviremos?

K: De eso no te preocupes, tengo muchos favores pendientes que cobrar a muchas personas

M: Ok

K: Si vienes no hay vuelta de hoja, no podremos volver jamás

M: Lo entiendo

Kara saco las mismas alas que Mikey hacía ya unas horas atrás pero de la nada salió una cuerda que la ato y la tumbo en el suelo

M: ¡KARA!

De entre las sombras salió Casey gritando su famoso grito de batalla

M: CASEY, TE ARE AÑICOS

C: Intentalo…..ui que raro te vez de humano

M: No eres precisamente la encarnación de Tom Cruce

K: Mikeeey

L: Mikey

M: Leo

D: No dejaremos que te marches a ningún otro lugar

M: Ese es asunto mío

A: Abre los ojos Mikey

R: Deja de decir sandeces estúpido

M: Nadie de ustedes me respeta así que hare mi propio camino

D: Oh no, no lo harás

Donnie saco de un frasco un poco de retromutagen y pensaba aplicárselo a Kara

M: Le aplicaras el retromutagen

D: No me has dejado otra alternativa, ella te ha lavado el cerebro

M: Pero ella…

D: Se lo que pasara…volverá a ser humana y sumado a la edad que tiene

M: DE NINGUNA MANERA TE PERMITIRE HACER ESO

K: No resisto, no...no lo apartaran de mi…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kara enloqueció de repente y comenzó a atacar a todos los presentes, se transformó en un monstruo horrendo, golpeo a todos y se dirigía hacia Leo, estaba a punto de romperlo como una hoja de papel, Rafa trato de impedírselo pero también lo mando a volar, todos saltaron a atacarla pero nadie pudo hacer nada para impedir que mate a Leo

M: KARA ¿QUÉ HACES DETENTE?

Cuando Kara estaba a unos centímetros de Matar a Leo Mikey se lo impidió interponiéndose, esto tranquilizo a Kara haciendo que vuelva a la normalidad

M: Kara, me dijiste que no matarías más ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

K: Yo…yo… (Comienza a llorar) lo lamento…no te dije todo…el instinto asesino sigue muy presente en mí, aguantaba gracias a ti pero cuando quisieron apartarte de mí no lo soporte más, mi necesidad de matar a alguien es muy grande, te mentí cuando te dije que ya no necesitaba comer más gente, es verdad que ya no lo necesito y que me alimento de lo que tu pero lo he hecho por tanto tiempo que es una arraigada costumbre en mi

M: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

K: Tenía miedo de que ya no quieras estar conmigo

Donnie estaba despertando de la inconciencia que le habia provocado Kara y disparo el retromutagen pero no apunto bien, el retromutagen iba directo donde Mikey, Kara se interpuso y lo recibió por el protegiéndolo

M: NO KARA

Ella se tumbó en el piso

M: NO KARA NO….DONNIE ¿POR QUÉ?

Ella hablo tumbada en el piso

K: Mikey

M: (Entre llantos)….no por favor no

K: No odies a tus hermanos, ellos solo hicieron lo que consideraba correcto

M: Pe…pero ellos…no quiero que mueras

K: Ha sido divertido conocerte, toda mi vida ha sido un horrendo caos, el día en que me encontré con esos cerebros horribles, mi vida se tornó un infierno, pero sabes al menos gracias a eso pude conocerte

M: NO…KARA

D: Mikey yo…

M: No me toque

K: No odies a tus hermanos por favor, si no me hubieran hecho esto de todas formas yo habría destrozado a tu hermano….y me habrías odiado…prométeme que no estaras enojado con ellos

M: Esta…bien…lo prometo

Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba Kara y ella les dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de fallecer

K: Perdónenme por haberme llevado a su hermano…Mikey…gracias a ti pase la mejor época de mi vida aunque solo fue unos cuantos días… verdad yo…te amare por siempre Mikey

M: Yo igual

K: Lo dijiste…si me quieres de todas formas…ha valido la pena…te quiero..adios mi angel…lo bueno de esto es que vere a mi familia otra vez

M: Te quiero Kara

K: Shuth

M: ¿Eh?

K: MI verdadero nombre es lilin-shud…ese fue mi nombre hace mucho

M: Lilin, es más bonito que Kara…Lilin….Lilin…..LILIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Mikey lloro sobre el cuerpo de Kara o más bien dicho Lilin el cual era su nombre real el cual no tardo en volverse polvo en unos instantes y desaparecer y cuando eso paso la manilla de su muñeca desapareció igual y el regreso a la normalidad, regreso a ser un mutante

A: Recuperaste tu forma original

D: Lo lamento en verdad

M: …..Eso fue lo que ella siempre quiso…volver a ver a los suyos…

D: No fue mi intención

R: Te amamos demasiado como para ver que desgracies tu vida de esa manera

C: Todos te apresiamos…incluso yo…me caes bien

L: Ven con nosotros hermanito

Mikey corrió y abrazo a Leo, Rafa y Donnie se unieron, estaba por amanecer y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las alcantarillas sin antes haber tirado sus rasgadas ropas a la basura, al llegar vio a Splinter el cual estaba sentado en la butaca muy triste.

M: Sensei…yo…perdóname…

S: (llora amargamente) Miguel Ángel….mi pequeñito volviste…..nunca te vuelvas a ir….

M: (También llora) Lo sientoooooooo…..deberás lo siento…..

Fue una escena conmovedora, Splinter no veía la hora en que Mikey vuela a casa, lloro durante un buen rato abrazando a Mikey ya que lo extrañaba mucho, Mikey no se quedó atrás, también lloro muchísimo; pasó así varios días y todo regreso a su cauce normal

R: Llego la pizza

M: Pizzaaaaaaaa…

L: Que bien comamos

D: Que bien

R: Dime Mikey ¿Estas mejor?

M: Todavía sueño con ella por las noches….sigue siendo una atrevida jeje

D: La extrañas

M: Y mucho…pase uno de mis mejores momentos con ella…conocí cosas, gente, gane un concurso

R: ¿La amabas?

M: Eso es un secreto

L: Oh vamos, dínoslo ya

M: Nop…ser inmortal por un tiempo fue genial

L: No evadas la pregunta

S: Miguel Ángel

M: Me voy me ha salvado la campana jejeje

_Mikey se dirige hacia el dojo desde donde lo llamo Sensei_

M: ¿Qué pasa Sensei?

S: Nada en especial…solo preguntarte ¿Cómo te sentiste siendo humano por unos días?

M: Emmm pues fue genial

S: ¿Me hubieses contactado si te hubieras ido?

M: …..Si…

S: No te vuelvas a ir hijo mío

M: Esta bien

Sensei abrazo a Mikey

S: No importa cuánto crezcas, siempre serás mi pequeño

M: Jejejej gracias Sensei yo también lo quiero

S: Puedes irte

Mikey se dirijio hacia la sala de la tele y los demás seguían hostigándolo con la misma pregunta

R: Respóndenos Mikey

M: Olvídense de eso y déjenme ver el programa

D: Dínoslo ya

M: No

Mikey se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró allí, saco una foto que tenia de ellos dos cuando habian ganado el concurso de cosplay, la beso y se puso contento y la guardo en una caja bajo su cama y se marchó.

HASTA AQUÍ ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO ME DISCULPEN LA DEMORA


End file.
